


Dude, can you move?

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom hanamaki, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Porn with some plot, implied oikawa and iwaizumi, top matsukawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: Matsukawa buys a new game and stops paying attention to hanamaki. Hanamaki is a bit pissed and asks oikawa for help.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	Dude, can you move?

**Author's Note:**

> I still can’t believe I wrote this, i legit came up with the plot while I was playing a game myself. To be honest it was so much fun writing this so I hope you enjoy it, please leave kudos if you do it is greatly appreciated and let’s go on with the show.

Hanamaki doesn’t tend to like attention. He isn’t an attention whore like oikawa, who feeds off of the little or too much attention he gets. But when it comes to having the attention of his best friend and boyfriend matsukawa he adores it. However these past few days have been hell, matsukawa has been playing a new game so he stopped paying attention to hanamaki. 

“Matsukawa! Yo!”

“Dude! Can you move?” Matsukawa asked, looking off from the side of hanamaki. 

“I’m going out, have fun with your stupid game!”  
Hanamaki yelled from the door, before leaving. He needed help, and who better to ask than the biggest attention seeker he knew. 

-

Hanamaki sat on oikawa’s couch. It was definitely comfy, he almost forgot what he came here for until oikawa coughed. 

“Why are you here makki?” Oikawa asked, fixing his shirt as he did so. 

“Did I interrupt something?” Hanamaki asked with a slight smirk, oikawa blushed and threw the nearest thing he could, which was a volleyball. Hanamaki immediately spiked it, almost hitting oikawa in the process. 

“Sorry, force of habit, Anyways I need help, how do you get someone’s attention?” Hanamaki asked, fidgeting with his fingers.

“I’m flattered makki-Chan, but i wouldn’t know, i just naturally get attention” at that very moment iwaizumi walked out shirtless and went into the kitchen. He didn’t even bother to ask what they were talking about, and he didn’t care. 

“Yo iwa, do you actually pay attention to oikawa over here?” Hanamaki yelled from the living room, iwaizumi poked his head out from the kitchen, oikawa was looking at him with pleading eyes. 

“No” iwaizumi replied, before going back to doing whatever he was doing. 

“So mean iwa-Chan! Anyways why do you need help with getting someone’s attention? Did mattsun finally get fed up with you?” Oikawa asked teasingly, 

“Whatever, i just needed advice from the biggest attention whore i know” hanamaki replied, 

“Well if you want to get someone’s attention like mattsun’s for example, just act clingy, or give him a blowjob he’ll definitely pay attention to you than” iwaizumi at that moment walked out taking a sip from his coffee mug, that read “I hate Monday’s” but the Monday’s was crossed out and instead replaced with oikawa. 

“I hate you iwa-Chan!” Oikawa whined, Hanamaki laughed, he and mattsun got him that for his birthday as a gag gift, he honestly didn’t think he would keep it. 

“Well I’ll be off then, see ya later” Hanamaki said heading towards the door, giving them a peace sign as he closed the door behind him. 

“You’re so shitty trashykawa” Iwaizumi told him as he made sure that Hanamaki was gone. 

“You love me! Plus I’m pretty sure it’ll work, I mean it works for you” oikawa said leaning in to kiss Iwaizumi. 

“Whatever, you’re still shitty”

“Meanie!” 

-

Once Hanamaki got to the apartment, he found matsukawa still on the game. He huffed, he went into their room to change into his pajamas, except he borrowed one of matsukawa’s sweaters. He walked into the living room and sat down next to matsukawa, leaning his head on the other boy’s shoulder. 

“Oh hey Makki, where did you go?” Matsukawa asked, not once looking away from the screen. 

“I went to study with oikawa for a bit, also aren’t you gonna stop playing that game? You’ve been playing it non stop” Hanamaki said, matsukawa shook his head. 

“Okay than, but mattsun I miss hugging you” 

“Just wrap yourself around me like you usually do, I’ll put the game on pause real quick” Matsukawa suggested, opening his arms so Hanamaki could settle himself in his lap. Hanamaki didn’t resist one bit, he climbed in and made himself comfortable before kissing matsukawa. Matsukawa forgot all about his game and focused on only Hanamaki, his hands wrapped around the pink-haired boy’s waist and deepened the kiss. He missed this the past couple of days. 

Hanamaki didn’t break once, instead he grinded his hips, on his boyfriend’s clothed dick. Matsukawa let a low moan into the kiss, and hanamaki adored that, what he didn’t expect was for matsukawa to push his hips upwards into him, his hands moved to hanamaki’s hips, and held them tightly in place, hanamaki was sure there would be marks later. They finally broke apart for air, but they kept grinding against each other, loving the little friction they were getting. 

“D-damn...it...takahiro!” Matsukawa couldn’t hold back the moan of his boyfriend’s name, hanamaki  
Only licked his upper lip, imagining himself if he were sucking his boyfriend off or even better getting fucked into tomorrow by him. 

“Mattsun...let me suck you off...l-let me take, c-care of y-oh god, mattsun!” Hanamaki tried hard to cover his mouth, to hide the sounds he was making, but for Matsukawa, he found them to be a major turn on, he just found hanamaki to be incredibly lewd and erotic. 

“Y-you s-sound like...a bad porn...actress” matsukawa stuttered out, He brought three fingers up to hanamaki’s mouth, hanamaki sucked them, he looked at him innocently but his actions were anything but innocent, the way he licked the tip of the fingers before taking them up to mattsun’s knuckles. After a few minutes he told Hanamaki to stop. He put his hands underneath Hanamaki’s sweats. He teased Hanamaki’s entrance before finally putting in the first finger, Hanamaki panted and let out quiet little moans, however when the second finger entered and began to scissor him open Hanamaki couldn’t contain any of his moans, to matsukawa they sounded so lewd, Hanamaki already sounded so fucked. 

“M-more! Issei!” Hanamaki moaned into matsukawa’s ear. Matsukawa entered a third finger, and worked them in and out of Hanamaki, who was only clinging to matsukawa’s neck and moaning loudly and lewdly into his ear. Hanamaki moved his hand into matsukawa’s pants stroking his dick, precum covered his fingers, but Hanamaki thought the Precum would work as lube. 

“Issei...put it..I-in” Hanamaki whispered, matsukawa pushed Hanamaki onto the couch, throwing the control onto the floor, the game was now long forgotten. He slid off Hanamaki’s sweats and boxers and threw them onto the floor. He pushed his own pants down, and teased Hanamaki’s entrance with the tip. Hanamaki whined when he finally felt the tip inside him, he held onto matsukawa tightly as he entered. Once fully inside matsukawa began to thrust, Hanamaki was clawing at matsukawa’s back, scratching whenever matsukawa hit one of extra sensitive spots. Hanamaki tightened around matsukawa when he was close to cumming. Matsukawa realized this and stroked him until he finally came with a loud cry, Hanamaki’s walls tightened even more around matsukawa causing him to cum as well. Matsukawa collapsed onto Hanamaki, who wrapped himself around matsukawa. 

“Wow, that was wow” matsukawa murmured into Hanamaki’s neck. 

“Yeah I know, I’m incredible,” Hanamaki said before kissing matsukawa’s forehead. 

“I should not pay attention to you more often if this is the outcome” Matsukawa said, Hanamaki glared at him. 

“If you choose me over a game ever again I will kick you out” 

“Makki I would always choose you anyways, I can’t Fuck a video game can I? Plus I love you more over any stupid thing in this world, well besides my parents, and volleyball, and cheese hamburg stake, point is I love you” matsukawa mumbled, Hanamaki laughed. 

“Yeah I also love you more than any stupid thing in the world, Well besides my parents, and my siblings, and well my true love cream puffs” 

Matsukawa laughed but forgot he was still inside Hanamaki, who ended up moaning. 

“Let’s go one more round makki”

“Mattsun! N-no...ah!”


End file.
